


Relief & Release

by KittyKaulitz



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Developing Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Massage, Oral Sex, and i have no idea what to title this, probably ooc sorry, yusuke is really good at giving massages
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-21
Updated: 2017-04-21
Packaged: 2018-10-22 01:49:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10687281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittyKaulitz/pseuds/KittyKaulitz
Summary: "What are you doing?" He asked in cloudy bewilderment, although he already knew."I'm giving you a massage. It's one of the best ways of releasing tension, and you look like you could use it."Yusuke attempts to help a friend out, and succeeds, if unconventionally.





	Relief & Release

Everything had gone wrong for Akira today. For a start, he'd found the schoolwork too difficult to complete - which was not something he was used to - and yet again his classmates had made his existence into a sick joke, avoiding his eye and giggling about his presence.  
Furthermore, the stress had been piling on during the last few days, both in his "real life" and his life as a phantom thief. It was all setting in now, and it was almost too much to handle.  
Even the company of Yusuke wasn't helping as much as usual, and he found himself half-ignoring his friend, slouched over the coffee bar and staring grumpily at nowhere in particular.

"You look stressed." Yusuke was watching Akira, warming his hands on the mug containing his half-drank coffee, fingers entwined with each other. Akira sighed in response, rolling his eyes a little.  
"Gold star for noticing, Yusuke."  
"If you continue to sit like that, you'll have back pain." He ignored Akira's remark and continued, setting the mug down as he did so.  
Akira didn't have the energy to muster up a response, sarcastic or otherwise, nor the energy to move. He couldn't even lift his head when Yusuke got up from his chair and walked behind him.

He did, however, have the energy to yelp when Yusuke's now warmed hands suddenly touched the crook of his neck, both hands on the shorter man's shoulders with a surprisingly firm grip.  
"What are you doing?" He asked in cloudy bewilderment, although he already knew.  
"I'm giving you a massage. It's one of the best ways of releasing tension, and you look like you could use it." Yusuke's voice had become softer, quieter, and Akira could practically hear that calm smile of his shining through his words.

 

Yusuke's long, slender fingers pressed slightly into Akira's flesh as he worked, his palms rolling into the space behind the shoulder blades, slowly and methodically working out the kinks in his back. He wasn’t tough, but certainly far from gentle; the pressure was _just_ right…  
 _No_ , Akira thought to himself, _I can’t let him just do this for me_.  
“Yusuke, it’s okay, you don’t have to… Mmh…” Just as he started protesting, Yusuke managed to press down on his back in the perfect place, and Akira’s composure slipped. He caught himself pressing into Yusuke’s hands, and blushed a little, embarrassed at his own actions.  
Yusuke laughed softly, continuing to work his way down. “I see no reason to stop if you’re enjoying it.” The pads of his fingers pressed into the underneath of Akira’s shoulder blades through the thin cotton, and he rubbed small circles into his skin, the tension melting away beneath his touch.  
But then, despite what he just said, he paused with a frown. He rested his hands upon Akira’s back, thinking for a few seconds, before he spoke up again.  
“Akira, I could get to your lower back a lot easier if you removed your shirt.” He spoke bluntly, and without considering how his words sounded.

Akira’s face heated up, and he shifted in his seat slightly, unsure of how he should react to this proposal; Yusuke was his friend, right? He could trust Yusuke…  
He slowly and cautiously removed his shirt, silently thanking the heavens that Yusuke couldn’t see how red his face was right now. He’d never been shirtless in front of anybody else before (well, not including swimsuits), and for this to be his first experience… He wasn’t sure what to think any more.  
The taller man, unaware of his friend’s plight, hummed happily and went straight back to work, his hands reassuming their position on Akira’s back. Now the cotton barrier was gone, everything felt so much more _intense_ ; he could suddenly feel the warmth of Yusuke’s hand, and the bones in his joints as he kneaded them into the raven-haired man’s back, and how the pressure differed slightly when he found an especially tense part, and…

 

_Oh no_. A familiar warmth was pooling in Akira’s gut, and it took all he had in him to restrain his groan. He leant a little further forward onto the coffee bar, attempting to hide his quickly growing erection, silently begging for it to go away.  
However, Yusuke interpreted this as approval of what he was doing, and dropped his hands to work on the now-exposed lower back. Leaning over the back of the stool, he pressed his thumbs into the small of Akira’s back, prompting a gasp from the man beneath him. Thinking nothing of it, he continued to massage his lower back, pressing his palms into the middle as his thumbs rubbed small circles in the small of his back, slender fingers dancing over his skin.  
Akira’s breathing became heavy and hot, his face almost crimson by this point. He felt both shame and pleasure at his predicament, and he did all he could not to squirm in his seat or make anything too obvious.  
Despite his best efforts, Yusuke picked up on this change of behaviour.

“Akira? You’re breathing rather heavily. Are you okay?” Yusuke quizzed, and he cocked his head, his fringe falling out of the way of his large grey eyes. Akira breathed shakily, and then sat up a little, attempting to cover up the bulge in his trousers by placing his arms over his lap.  
“Yusuke, this… Is getting weird.” He mumbled, doing his best to meet the bluenette’s eyes.  
“Am I doing something wrong? Would you rather I stoppe-“ Yusuke started, before he finally took note of the deep blush that painted Akira’s cheeks, the fact he was panting slowly, and the way he was hunched over his groin. It finally clicked. “O-oh.”  
They looked at each other for a few seconds, but the time dragged as if they were frozen for hours; both too nervous to make a move, too flustered by the situation.  
It was Yusuke that moved first. He reached out to gently touch Akira’s jaw, tracing his fingers along that pointed bone, before he bent over and kissed him. It was a soft, tentative kiss at first, a first step over their previous boundaries; but it soon turned into rough and messy kissing, tongues in each other’s mouths and pressed against teeth, lips crushed together and quick pauses for breath dotted here and there. Akira tangled his hands in the blue hair, and they made heavy-lidded eye contact, pupils blown out and hearts thumping.  
Now they’d blurred this line, Akira didn’t want to stop; his body ached for Yusuke’s, and he made a small keening noise into his mouth to show his desperation. In response, Yusuke let his hand fall from its position on the raven’s shoulder to his erection, palming it through the jeans in a way that was very much like the massaging from earlier.  
They pulled apart, both breathing heavily by this point, and Yusuke bit his lip as he unzipped Akira’s fly. His long, delicate fingers traced along the length presented in front of him, and a bead of precum had found its way through the grey boxers.  
He paused for a second, and pulled the stool behind him closer, perching on the edge of it in order to get a better balance. Nuzzling his lips against the still-covered erection, sliding them up a little as he did so, he looked up at Akira, silently asking permission to go further. Akira quickly nodded, his heart beating almost dangerously fast at the sight of the artist practically begging for him.

 

With a small smile, Yusuke reached his fingers up and hooked them around the top of the elastic band on the boxers, pulling them down with a sense of curiosity. He wasted no time in leaving small, light kisses up and down Akira’s dick, prompting a moan from him as it twitched under the soft touch. Seemingly pleased with this reaction, he pressed his tongue against the base of the dick and slowly slid it upwards, flicking his eyes up to watch Akira’s reaction.  
This time, he didn’t even try to suppress his groan; he let it ring out into the empty coffee shop, and stroked Yusuke’s hair, fiddling with his ear a little as he got lost in the sensation. Yusuke lightly kissed the tip of his dick, and then suddenly opened his mouth and slid it as far down the length as he could. Akira moaned this time, and Yusuke’s named tumbled out of his mouth, his hands shaking a little by this point.  
At the sound of Akira moaning his name, Yusuke groaned a little, sending vibrations right down his dick. His grip on the bluenette’s hair tightened.  
Yusuke slipped his hands up and off Akira’s thighs, and placed one so it was firmly holding the area of the shorter man’s dick that he couldn’t fit in his mouth, and the other so it was gently stroking his balls. The sudden feeling made Akira moan again, louder and breathier this time; he knew he wasn’t going to last much longer, as much as he wished he could.  
He wanted this feeling to last forever, to immerse his whole body in the sheer pleasure that Yusuke was giving him… But at the same time, he needed release, merciful release.  
“Y-you’re so good at this, a-ah, Yusuke…” He put all his willpower into forming a coherent sentence, his bottom lip trembling at this point. Yusuke’s eyes flicked upwards again, and a small smile formed on his face. He dipped his mouth even lower than he’d managed beforehand, and it made him wince a little as the (surprisingly thick) dick touched the back of his throat.  
That was all Akira needed. With a sudden sharp inhalation and his eyelids fluttering shut, long ribbons of cum shot out of his dick and down Yusuke’s throat, which he swallowed eagerly. The flavour was a little bitter, but he felt the need to swallow every single drop, showing Akira his appreciation for letting him do this.

After Akira had finished, panting heavily and slouched in the chair, Yusuke carefully took his now sensitive dick out of his mouth, wiping a bit of cum off his lip as he did so. Akira opened his eyes again, and suddenly felt quite embarrassed, quickly yanking his underwear up and redoing his fly.  
“I’m sorry I didn’t warn you.” He felt a little bit of guilt at surprising Yusuke like that, but he was met with a gentle laugh and a soft shake of the head.  
“Don’t be sorry; it was a pleasant surprise.” A certain warmth and glow was on Yusuke’s face – it almost looked like he’d been the one who’d had his dick sucked, Akira noted.  
Akira held his arms out, offering embrace, and Yusuke took him up on his offer, scooting his chair closer so he could flop into the raven’s arms. They sat there for a while, basking in the warmth of each other, Yusuke’s coarse fabric top against Akira’s bare skin.

 

After a few minutes of simple, glorious embrace, Yusuke pulled back and smiled warmly.  
“It’s become quite late. I should go.” Is all he offered, although there was no agitation or maliciousness in his voice, only truth. However, he was clearly hesitant, his body language betraying his mouth.  
“You know...” Akira averted his eyes in slight embarrassment, the blush creeping back over his skin. “If you come here tomorrow evening, I’ll… Do something nice for you, too.”  
Now it was Yusuke’s turn to blush, his cheeks quickly flushing pink. “I’d very much enjoy that.”  
They paused, and then shared a grin, both comfortable in the knowledge that they now shared something very special between them.

“Goodnight. Get home safely, okay?” Akira called out to Yusuke as he opened the door, ready to step out into the dark.  
“If getting home safely means I get to see you tomorrow, then I’ll even make sure to avoid all the cracks in the pavement.”


End file.
